


Touch - KakaSasu fic

by imlikat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, jutsu gone bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke/Kakashi, in which Kakashi is incapacitated, and Sasuke takes advantage of the opportunity. Dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch - KakaSasu fic

 

Sasuke has never heard Kakashi scream, before.

The sound raises the hair on the back of his neck and sends dread pooling cold in his belly. He risks looking away from his opponents just long enough to see Kakashi crumble to the ground on the other side of the clearing.

With a curse, he moves toward Kakashi's position, abandoning the enemies he's been harrying, and barks, "Aori! Keiko! Fall back!"

The half-dozen Rock-nin they've been attempting to capture waste no time in racing off through the trees, but Sasuke hardly notices; his attention is all on Kakashi, who lays boneless and unconscious at his feet.

"What happened?" Aori asks as he approached, unfastening his medkit from his belt. Keiko looks on silently, her big black eyes narrowed.

"Kakashi took a hit." Sasuke crouches and presses his fingertips against Kakashi's fabric-covered throat. Aori reaches down to take over and Sasuke draws back, irritated.

He stands again and watches as Aori gives Kakashi a quick once-over. The man twitches on the ground when Aori peels his eyelid up, and the med-nin reports, "I think he's in shock. I can't find anything physically wrong with him; must be genjutsu or something."

As he watches the med-nin try a series of ineffectual genjutsu-nulling techniques, Sasuke withholds a scathing comment about Aori's lack of expertise; the younger shinobi's assessment, though not as precise as Sasuke would have liked, eases some of the anxiety that had tightened up Sasuke's shoulders. He gives himself a mental shake.

Just because nothing is physically wrong doesn't mean Kakashi is all right.

Aori seems to be preparing to perform some sort of procedure on the copy-ninja, but Sasuke takes his cues from Keiko, who is watching the forest anxiously. He doesn't like being exposed like this, either.

"Can that wait ten minutes?" Sasuke asks, his inflection making it clear that he's looking for a _Yes_.

Aori nods, and Sasuke doesn't miss the way his hands shake when he rolls his kit back up. He clenches his jaw. "Aori, help me lift him. Keiko, you take point."

"Where?" Keiko asks, her eyes still scanning the perimeter.

"Back to the lodge. We'll decide from there."

Keiko gives him a brisk nod and moves toward the treeline, and Sasuke kneels beside Kakashi's inert form.

"Get him on my back," he orders Aori.

"But if we get attacked..."

Sasuke scowls. "If we get attacked, I'll put him down. Now help me." Sasuke's mouth is a flat line as they loop Kakashi's limp arms around his neck. Of course Aori should carry him - he's infinitely less experienced in combat, and more experienced in carrying wounded men - and it bothers Sasuke that he hadn't considered that first. However, he just doesn't trust the rookie med-nin with this bit of cargo.

This heavy bit of cargo. When Sasuke draws himself to his feet, his thigh muscles tremble minutely, and it has never been more obvious that Kakashi greatly outweighs him.

_(Except for that one time, when Kakashi had twisted his arm up behind his back and planted his big foot on Sasuke's head, so many years ago...)_

It doesn't matter. Sasuke discards that memory and pumps chakra into his legs.

"Let's go."

***

They've almost reached their lodgings - an unassuming cabin just outside of a small village on the outskirts of Fire Country - when Kakashi's arms twitch around Sasuke's shoulders.

If his mouth hadn't been directly at Sasuke's ear, Sasuke might have missed the quiet whimper.

"Are you awake?" Sasuke asks, slowing.

"I think I'm dying," Kakashi whispers.

Sasuke scowls and tightens his hold on Kakashi's legs, pulling a sharp gasp from the man. "You're not dying. It's genjutsu."

Kakashi is silent for a few seconds, his body stiff against Sasuke's back. "In that case, you can put me down."

Sasuke snorts. "If Gai can carry you all the way home from Suna, I can carry you to the cabin." The wooden roof is visible now through the thinning trees. "We're almost there." That last bit is directed at Aori as well, who is now approaching, fumbling in his med-pack, apparently intent on examining Kakashi immediately.

"I suppose I'll let you carry me, then," Kakashi says lightly, and Sasuke _hmph_ s. So Kakashi is fine, after all.

***

However, once they get into the cabin, Kakashi proves that he's not at _all_ fine. As soon as they get him onto his feet, he collapses onto the wood-plank floor and then lays there panting, the visible portion of his face bone-white.

Sasuke curses his earlier assumption and stands back while Aori fusses over Kakashi for a few moments.

"Do you remember anything?" the med-nin asks as he checks Kakashi's pulse for the second time.

Kakashi's dark eye tightens, and then he makes an obvious effort to relax. "He made some seals, a pattern I didn't recognize, and then he kicked me. It felt like his foot went through my chest."

"Are you experiencing pain now?"

"Yes, but much less than before." Kakashi draws a slow breath and lets his eye fall closed. "I think it's a sensory-amplifying jutsu. Physical sensations - everything is--"

Sasuke feels Aori's chakra flare in what he recognizes as standard diagnostic procedure. Kakashi's eye shoots open, and the visible skin of his cheekbone turns pink. "Nearly intolerable," he finishes, his voice strained.

The chakra gutters out, and Kakashi sighs in relief.

Sasuke digs his fingernails into his palms and makes an impatient noise. Aori glances over at him, wide-eyed, and then down at the floor.

"I don't know what to do," he says. "I have no experience with this."

Sasuke scowls. "Then go get someone who does."

"But Konoha is... "

"About two hours away, if we run," Keiko finishes for him. Aori's eyes dart over to her, and Sasuke nods his approval.

"So you can be back in four. I'll stay here." Sasuke glances down at Kakashi, where he's sprawled out on the floor, looking for all the world like that's where he chooses to be.

"But we need to get him..."

"I know, get him comfortable, get him in a bed. I'll take care of it. Go."

Keiko nods and helps Aori quickly pack up his equipment, and Sasuke doesn't spare them a glance as they leave.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on him," Kakashi says once the door closes behind them.

 _Of all the things..._ Sasuke rolls his eyes and crouches at Kakashi's side. "He was wasting time."

"Well, I'm not going to die, right?" Kakashi tries an unconvincing grin.

"No, but you're... " Sasuke narrows his eyes at his former instructor, now team leader. "Right, you're fine. So get in bed."

Kakashi just looks at him for a moment and makes no effort to move. After a few seconds, his strained grin relaxes into a lighter expression.

" _Kss_ ," Sasuke hisses, and he reaches down and attempts to gather Kakashi up in his arms. The man is dead weight, and by the time they get him half-propped up against one of the cabin's beds, he's sweating and panting.

"How sensitive is your skin?" Sasuke asks tonelessly as he slides Kakashi's hitae-ate up over the man's silver hair.

Kakashi doesn't answer right away, and when he does, his voice is teasing. "You want an excuse to get your sensei naked, don't you?"

Sasuke steps back and crosses his arms over his chest. "You're not my sensei anymore. And I'm just trying to help." He watches in frustration as Kakashi raises his trembling hands to his open flak vest and begins pulling it, excruciatingly slowly, off of his shoulders.

And then he thinks he might understand. Kakashi does need help, but he's always had a hard time admitting it, hasn't he? Sasuke sighs and steps forward, and he peels down the rough-textured quilt to expose the soft, time-worn sheets before he looks Kakashi in the face again. "Here," he says quietly.

Sasuke divests him of his flak jacket and shirt, and Kakashi lets out a soft sigh of relief when Sasuke finally lowers him to rest against the sheet. The man grunts when Sasuke eases his long feet out of his sandals, and Sasuke tightens his mouth and ignores the odd twisting in his belly, and resolves to be more careful. This can't be easy for Kakashi, the private, withdrawn man that he was - it can't be easy to be so weak and vulnerable, and dependent on another person.

Sasuke doesn't know if it's easier or harder for Kakashi that it is _him_ taking care of the man. A former student, someone just as private as Kakashi is, and someone with whom Kakashi actually shares a history, of sorts.

"Any better?" Sasuke asks, standing. Kakashi is now half-laid out on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge, and he really does look relaxed, now.

"Quite a bit, actually," Kakashi murmurs. He watches Sasuke watch him, and then he goes on, "I wouldn't mind losing the mask, though. Chafes."

Sasuke kneels on the mattress and grasps the bottom edge of Kakashi's mask, and he speaks to alleviate this dangerous feeling of too much intimacy, from slowly peeling the scrap of fabric up to reveal Kakashi's long, corded white neck and his sharp chin. "Are you really this weak?"

"Yes. It's a fascinating jutsu, really." Kakashi's lips are well-shaped, if slightly thin, and it feels so strange for Sasuke to actually see them move when Kakashi speaks. "I don't think I could even lift a kunai right now."

Sasuke's eyebrows wrinkle, and he carefully works the thin band of fabric up over Kakashi's hair. When he finally lets Kakashi's head rest on the mattress again, the man draws in a deep breath, his scarred chest expanding, his flat abdominal muscles flexing.

Sasuke climbs off the bed.

"You can leave the pants, if you're not comfortable taking them off," Kakashi says, and the way one corner of his mouth curls up when he does that closed-eyed grin is a revelation. It's almost mocking, and Sasuke wishes he hadn't sent the other two away for help so soon - surely the medic-nin is used to taking off people's pants.

But he's an adult, and this is a unique situation. And he's certain that Kakashi's in a lot more discomfort than he's showing... the man had been trembling, white-faced, on the floor not ten minutes ago.

"What, and listen to you whine for the next few hours?" Sasuke grouses, and he steps forward. Not that Kakashi's been doing much complaining so far - he's been characteristically stoic and unconcerned about the fact that he's as vulnerable and weak as Sasuke's ever seen him.

Kakashi doesn't answer, but the crooked grin is still painted across his face. It's hard to look at. Sasuke keeps his eyes on the man's wild gray hair and his mind in tight control and he steps closer, between Kakashi's parted legs.

When the side of his hand brushes against Kakashi's lower belly, the flat muscles of hard abs jump. _Sorry_ , Sasuke doesn't say - he can't imagine what Kakashi's feeling right now, but he knows the man cringed earlier when Aori only took his pulse. So he moves as carefully as he can as he unbuttons and unzips Kakashi's pants, and when the fly is open, exposing a pair of pale blue boxers, he meets Kakashi's eyes again.

"These too?" he asks, and Kakashi blinks slowly before he answers.

"Doesn't matter." His voice is low and soft, and Sasuke doesn't really know how to interpret it.

So he doesn't. He simply hooks his fingers under the waistband of Kakashi's boxers and starts pulling down. It's awkward; he has to help lift Kakashi's hips off the bed, and Kakashi shivers when his fingers brush again his thigh, his knee, his ankle. When he finally slips Kakashi's feet out of the tangled fabric of trousers and underwear, Kakashi's panting.

Sasuke realizes that he is, too. He takes a deep breath, and tries his hardest not to look between Kakashi's legs. He is exceedingly gentle as he lifts the man's legs under one arm and carefully pivots him, turns him so that he's laid out longways on the bed.

The way Kakashi avoids his eyes doesn't slip by him.

There's a fine strand of hair caught in the man's gray eyelashes, and Sasuke holds his breath when he sees it. There is something building in him, a pressure, a heat, an urge to do things to Kakashi, unspeakable things, things that will forever change them both.

So unspeakable, in fact, that he doesn't even know what they are. But seeing Kakashi so weak, so vulnerable... some dark, secret part of Sasuke responds to that with ravenous desire.

Fever seems to overtake Sasuke as he reaches forward to gently push the wayward strand back into the mass of silver hair. He senses Kakashi draw a breath, so slow, everything is moving so slow, and the man's dark, hooded eye slides in its socket to stare at him. Sasuke stares back boldly, and he runs the backs of his hand over Kakashi's cheek, barely touching the skin. Stubble rasps over his knuckles, and he sees Kakashi's adam's apple bob up and down.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Kakashi asks. His inflection is mild, but his voice is thick, and it seems to echo against the walls.

Sasuke doesn't have an answer for that, doesn't really want to think about it. He lets his fingers drift down to skim over Kakashi's long, pale throat, and then linger in the dip between his collarbones. It's fascinating, the way Kakashi's warm skin breaks out into gooseflesh, as is the soft noise he makes when Sasuke drags his finger outward, across the man's collarbone, tripping over an old, badly-healed break.

Sasuke hasn't allowed himself to really _look_ at Kakashi's body yet, but now he does. He drags his eyes down, over a chiseled chest and starkly defined abs, all crisscrossed with scars... and lower, between sharp hipbones, where Kakashi's cock rests in its nest of silver hair. And Sasuke's heartbeat thuds in his ears. Because despite the situation, Kakashi's not soft; the man's penis lies heavy against his lower belly, plump and pink. He's not hard, but he's not far from it.

Still looking down, Sasuke slides his fingers over Kakashi's hard chest and brushes them lightly over a pale pink nipple. It springs up immediately, accompanied by a shaky breath, and Sasuke feels a little dizzy when he sees Kakashi's cock twitch, and move against his lower belly as it hardens.

He should stop, he knows. This isn't proper. This isn't the kind of thing that he does, for all that he's doing it right now. This is Kakashi, his mentor, his superior officer. Due to their working relationship, and their history, and whatever odd, sometimes-uncomfortable bond they share, this man has more power over him than anyone else. This is a veteran of two Ninja Wars, a reclusive genius, a ruthless killer.

A killer who is weak as a newborn, and shuddering as Sasuke's touch ghosts over his nipple again.

Sasuke drags his eyes back up to Kakashi's face, and Kakashi is watching him, his handsome face slightly bored, his eyes heavy-lidded and unreadable.

It's possible he's about to end this. Sasuke knows that if Kakashi tells him no, he won't be able to continue. He doesn't have a problem with taking advantage; using a situation to your advantage is low, but it's something he's been taught since he was old enough to hold a kunai. Rape, however, is out of the question.

The heat in Sasuke's blood, the rapid pulse in his wrists, the sheer, delicious novelty of the situation... these things make him feverish and desperate to continue. So he thinks of something that will distract Kakashi, possibly make this seem more appealing.

"Watch," Sasuke says, and he pulls his hand back. He forms seals slowly, though he knows it's unnecessary; Kakashi's sharingan eye is open already. Kakashi shivers as the edges of Sasuke's chakra lick at his skin, and Sasuke concentrates on that instead of remembering the circumstances under which he'd learned this jutsu.

After perhaps a minute, the skin of his palms begins to turn white and brittle, and he stops the process and peels a few layers of epidermis off like a pair of discarded gloves.

Kakashi grins slightly. Sasuke doesn't smile back, of course... he wonders what's going on in the other man's head, wonders what he makes of this display. But Kakashi's a practical man, and he must appreciate the use of a jutsu like this. He should also appreciate the fact that Sasuke's considerate enough to do it; he wouldn't do it for anyone else.

Not that he can even _begin_ to imagine being in this situation with anyone else.

This thought agitates Sasuke, and he's done with thinking, again. Nothing good could come of it. He rubs his thumbs against his fingertips, and it feels so odd, with all of his callouses gone... his fingertips and palms are soft like a child's now.

Sasuke thinks that perhaps he imagines the unease in Kakashi's eyes when he reaches forward again, this time to rest his flat hand against Kakashi's hard stomach. He imagines it must feel overly warm to Kakashi, and he hopes it's not too much. He hopes it feels good when he lessens the pressure and strokes down tense abdominal muscles. Under his newly-sensitive fingertips, Kakashi's skin is hot, and silky-smooth between his scars. The scars themselves have a texture that pleases Sasuke, and are apparently less sensitive than the rest of Kakashi, because when Sasuke traces a long keloid scar from the bottom of Kakashi's ribcage to a point just to the left of the flat fold of his navel, Kakashi relaxes.

Then stiffens up again when Sasuke continues his lazy trail downward. Sasuke works to control his breathing as he caresses Kakashi's lower belly, and the man's thick, heavy cock jerks, the swollen head bobbing just an inch from his hand.

Taking a deep, steady breath, Sasuke lets his fingers drift downward, to the delicate flesh just to the inside of his hipbone.

"I assume you know what you're doing," Kakashi murmurs.

Sasuke flicks his eyes to Kakashi's face - now slightly flushed, pupils dilated - and decides not to answer yet. Instead, he brushes a fingertip against the side of Kakashi's engorged shaft, feather-light. A dizzying spike of arousal stabs through him at the way Kakashi's rock-hard dick jumps at his touch. Sasuke lets his hand hover over that hard, thick cock as it sways over Kakashi's lower belly, the muscles heaving and flexing in spasms under the skin.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Sasuke says, though it's not, really. And then it comes to him: "I'm distracting you."

From the pain, from the discomfort. It's a good enough excuse, and one that will hopefully quiet Kakashi and leave Sasuke free to take over, and do what he wants so badly to do. Kakashi does accept it, with a soft _hm_ of acknowledgement, that turns into a closed-mouth moan when Sasuke traces a thick, snaking vein up the underside of the man's cock.

And then Sasuke wants more than that neutral acknowledgement. He wants to know that Kakashi wants this... but that's not quite it. He wants to make Kakashi _say_ he wants it. "This isn't intolerable, is it?" he asks, as he slides his smooth fingertip over the tiny slit at the tip of Kakashi's erection.

Kakashi lets out a long, shuddering breath, and his cock jerks again, and the tip smears slippery fluid up Sasuke's finger before it loses contact.

"Is it?" Sasuke asks again, because he hasn't gotten an answer.

"I've had worse," Kakashi says, and this verbal parry takes some of the air out of Sasuke's sails. He has the urge to make it _much_ worse now, to twist Kakashi's nipples, to flick the head of his cock. To take away the shred of control that Kakashi's obviously clinging to.

By a thread, it seems. When Sasuke looks at the man's face, Kakashi's eyes are closed, and his lips are slightly parted. There are spots of hectic color high on his cheekbones, made even more vivid by the light gray of his hair. Sasuke can see the pulse in the man's long throat, and he reaches up to touch it.

Oh, Kakashi's heart is beating a hundred miles a minute, hard and fast. Sasuke inhales audibly and trails his fingers upward, to trace the firm line of Kakashi's jaw. He brushes his thumb over Kakashi's lower lip, so gently he barely even feels the texture of it, and he feels Kakashi's breath rush out, warm and humid.

Kakashi's tongue follows, to wet his lip, and Sasuke almost moans as it bumps against the pad of his thumb.

And now this feels far too intimate... somehow, it affects Sasuke more to have Kakashi's _saliva_ on his skin, than his pre-cum. He knows he's taking liberties, but... perhaps this is going too far. So he skims his fingers back down, until they come to rest over Kakashi's sternum.

His other hand has been idle, resting on Kakashi's sharp hipbone. But now, with the rush of blood loud in his ears, and Kakashi's beating heart hard under his left palm, he places two fingers at the base of Kakashi's shaft. He strokes up lightly, and Kakashi is so fucking hard, it's like iron under the fine, velvety skin, and a deep, dark pink. Sasuke swallows. When his fingertips reach Kakashi's swollen head, the man moans, and a thick drop of cloudy fluid eases out of his tip. All the muscles in Kakashi's torso seize up, and Sasuke does it again. A slow, light stroke, from base to tip, and Kakashi gasps when Sasuke stays there, circling the wet little slit with his fingertip.

"Nngh-" Kakashi grunts, and it's guttural and rough and Sasuke can feel the vibration in his left palm. Another low grunt, and Kakashi's dick bucks again, and wets Sasuke's fingertips even more.

Sasuke can feel his own moan building in the back of his throat, and tightening up his chest. He lets his slippery finger glide around Kakashi's fleshy head, painting the slick fluid over the firm, purplish flesh. Sasuke's cock is painfully hard inside his pants, and he thinks he can feel his heart beating there, just slightly slower than Kakashi's under his palm.

He strokes down, and loops his thumb under to gently grasp Kakashi's beautifully hard cock, and he gives a slow stroke upward. Just his thumb and forefinger, with the lightest pressure he can manage, but it's enough to make Kakashi's mouth drop open. The way Kakashi's voice sounds when he moans this time, rough and shaky and uncontrolled, makes Sasuke shake. It affects him more than the scream of earlier, in the clearing.

The sheer power of this is intoxicating. That with just a flick of his finger, he could make Kakashi writhe in pain... and with a lighter stroke, he could make him shudder in ecstasy, breathless, back arching off the bed.

Sasuke gives him another soft pull, and more pre-cum spills out, so much and so fast that Sasuke actually hears it - _patpatpat_ on Kakashi's hard, flexing stomach. And the moan that's been building is finally wrenched out of him when he looks at Kakashi's face.

Kakashi's teeth are bared in a grimace, eyes screwed shut, his eyebrows crinkled and drawn down. His face is sweaty now, and the way a few silvery strands of hair cling to his flushed cheeks is gorgeous, and it makes Sasuke want so badly to fuck him, to climb into bed with Kakashi and spread his useless legs, and bury his dick inside the man's body, and make him arch and gasp and make _that face_ , with his eyebrows climbing up his forehead now, and his mouth falling open to let out another shaky moan.

Kakashi's eyes open to slits, and they're wet and glittering and unfocused, and when he sees Sasuke looking at him he makes a visible attempt to wipe the expression from his face. Sasuke won't have it, though... he strokes again, swirling his thumb over the soaked head, and Kakashi looks overwhelmed, and he's panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

In all of Sasuke's musings, of what Kakashi might look like under the mask, he would never have imagined that Kakashi could look like _this_.

Kakashi's erection swells impossibly under Sasuke's touch, and he sucks in a harsh breath. "Ahhh--" he cries out, and his eyes fall shut again, and he turns his face away to press his cheek against the pillow.

Sasuke groans and concentrates on not squeezing too hard, because he's reached a point where he's barely hanging on to his own control. But that's fine, because Kakashi is absolutely lost, the tendons in his neck standing out, all the muscles of his torso bunching and straining, his weak hands clutching the bedspread.

Sasuke slides his finger in a tiny circle just under that thick, swollen head, and then he gives another gentle stroke with thumb and forefinger, and he feels the shaft swell one last time before Kakashi's whole body shakes. With a long, hoarse moan, his semen pours out to splash over his clenching stomach muscles, pearly-white on flushed pink, and it's slippery and incredibly hot on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke bites his tongue as he feels his own cock jerk in the confines of his pants, almost in time with the hard pulses of Kakashi's orgasm. Kakashi lets out a shaky, helpless whimper when it subsides, and it's all Sasuke can do not to come right then and there.

As it is, it's only a few more seconds before he does. He jerks his pants open and wraps his shaking hand around his feverish length, and it's only a few strokes, lubricated by the come that he's just tortured so gently out of Kakashi, before he finds his own release. It joins Kakashi's seed on the long, scarred expanse of his still-shuddering torso, and Sasuke has to brace himself against the bed until his legs stop shaking.

And then it hits him, what he's just done.

Because Kakashi won't always be helpless and weak like this. And Sasuke can't tell, when he raises his eyes to Kakashi's face, still flushed, but now expressionless, whether Kakashi's going to be angry. Whether Kakashi's going to retaliate.

He doesn't speak as he retrieves a hand-towel from the other side of the room and gently wipes the semen from Kakashi's stomach. This makes Kakashi tense up again, and Sasuke finishes as quickly as he can.

He finally meets Kakashi's eyes.

"You know," Kakashi says, "I did copy the jutsu." His eyes curl up in a grin. "I'd be happy to show you, sometime."

At that cheerfully-delivered threat, Sasuke's heartbeat, which has finally slowed to something approaching normalcy, rockets out of control again when he imagines Kakashi repaying him in kind. He keeps his face neutral when he answers. "I suppose it would be good to know."

Kakashi makes a soft, affirmative noise, and his eyes are hot, staring into Sasuke, when he opens them. And Sasuke's stomach drops, and his mouth is suddenly dry, and that impulse is already back, building in intensity as he maintains the eye-contact.

Because Kakashi's still weak and helpless, and incredibly sensitive to Sasuke's touch. He runs his finger over Kakashi's ribs, and the man shivers, and his eyes go hazy and unfocused.

And they still have three hours to go. The corner of Sasuke's mouth turns up in a smirk.

Kakashi's going to need a _lot_ more distracting.

 

 

END


End file.
